For Her, For Money, For Jealousy
by BuG300k
Summary: Naru meets an old lover who hurt her in the past, she does not know that he is an assasin that was sent to kill urashima, and that he is still madly in love with her and has been searching for her all this time. he finds out her and urashima are close, bu
1. Meet Kijuro Takagi

I do not own love hina or any of its characters. But I do own Kijuro Takagi, he is my creation and he is a bad-ass assassin with a soft spot for Naru. I'm kind of mixed up with the ages and stuff, so lets pretend this make sense chronologically.

* * *

Kijuro walked down the street, his head low as his feet carried him mechanically. He was a tall man; he was 23 years old with jet black hair and dark eyes. He had spent most of his time looking for Naru. He sighed, every time he had thought of her it hurt, they had loved each other so much. But that one night, that foul liquid had caused him to do something unimaginable, to harm his love. He had not remembered how or why it happened. He only remembered the horrid things that she had said he did to her when she left. He had just gone out for a couple of drinks to celebrate with his friends whom had helped him in gathering the courage to confess to her. One drink after another and he was soon home.

His thoughts were disrupted by a woman who had bumped into him, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was going" he said as he lifted his head. He soon realized who the woman was. He reached out his hand, "Naru?" he asked as he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked like she was about to cry, she turned around and ran away. He wanted to follow her; he wanted to tell her how sorry he was. He had wanted to be with her, to have her in his arms again. But he knew that following her would only hurt her more. He had to find some other means of contacting her, but the important thing was that he had found her, and that over time they could forget what had happened.

He stood staring at the direction she ran away in, still thinking about her, how much more beautiful she had gotten, how much more mature. He had felt so bad. His cell phone rang; he quickly picked it up and flipped it open.

An older man spoke to him, "Kijuro?" The man spoke with a nervous tone in his voice. Kijuro already knew what it was. It must have been a job. This man had sounded so nervous and Kijuro had never heard his voice before.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kijuro said, walking away from the public's ears.

"I have someone....that I want ridden of." The man was still nervous as he went on.

"And who might this someone be?" Kijuro chuckled.

The man seemed more nervous than ever on the other side of the line. He breathed deeply, "His name ... is Keitaro Urashima."

Kijuro walked down the street looking for the address the man gave him. He finally found the place. It was an old Victorian with large gates at the front. A security guard sat inside a small booth outside the gate, "Can I help you?" he said

"Yeah, the name is Kijuro, Mr. Suzuki is excepting me."

The guard picked up a phone in his booth and dialed a number.

"Yes sir, there is a man named Kijuro here to see you?" after a short pause the guard replied again, "Yes right away, Mr. Suzuki"

The guard flipped a switch and the gate slowly opened. Kijuro walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell. A maid answered and pointed upstairs. She probably was American, she didn't seem to know Japanese, and she certainly didn't look Japanese.

Kijuro looked through an open door to see a man sitting in a chair, smoking a cigar. An attractive younger woman was sitting in the chair near him, she looked a bit shaken.

"Close the door" the man said, waving his hand towards the entrance to the room. Kijuro stopped, turned around, closed the door, and locked the latch. The man motioned for Kijuro to sit down.

Kijuro smiled, "I'll stand, thank you, now, this Urashima fellow, why do you want to get rid of him?"

The man glanced at the woman in the seat, "He has harassed my daughter" Kijuro nodded and thought, 'A pervert huh? I should have no problem with this; anyone who doesn't respect the beauty of a woman deserves to be punished.' The woman interrupted, "I...I... was just walking down the street, I was planning to meet someone. Then that...that monster came up to me and touched...my...my breast, so I ran and he tried to grab me again, and nearly pulled my shirt off..." she was interrupted by her own tears.

Kijuro looked at Mr. Suzuki, "Do you have a picture of this bastard?"

Mr. Suzuki reached into a drawer and pulled out a small photograph of a man roughly Kijuro's age, wearing a shirt with a four-leaf clover on it and FORTW written around it and large square glasses.

Kijuro put the picture in his pocket, "Don't worry, I'll get rid of him."

The man nodded and Kijuro walked out. Out of the corner of his eye, Kijuro could see the man patting the woman's back and giving her a tissue.

Kijuro flipped open his phone and dialed an old friend. After a couple of rings the other line picked up.

"Hello? This is Katou speaking" said a man on the other line.

"Katou, this is Kijuro. I just got a new job; give me a sniper rifle with the most painful bullets available." He said, after again walking away from the crowd he was in.

"Well we have these new bullets that don't do much, but they eject poison on contact so it makes the death slow and painful, but if you want fast and clean, then I'll suggest the standard"

Kijuro could hear noises in the background of metal clanging together, "Give me that poison one." He said, smiling.

Kijuro set up the sniper rifle on top of a building and looked through the scope. Everything was set. The bullets were loaded, the scope was in place, and Urashima was sitting in the hot springs in the hinata inn. Kijuro grinned as he lined up the crosshairs. Before he could fire he saw someone walk into the bath with him, it was a woman. It was Naru! She had walked over to him and they kissed. It wasn't a friendly kiss on the cheek; it was a deep passionate kiss. Kijuro's hands trembled with rage and he almost pulled the trigger. He was so angry, 'that little bastard! What the hell was he doing with Naru?' he thought, 'That kiss...that deep kiss I had always imagined of sharing with her... the bastard stole it! I must kill him! Shit! If she is in a relationship with him, and she loses him, then she might get hurt. I didn't want to do it. Shit! Why did this have to happen?' he lowered the sniper rifle and collapsed to the ground, his insides aching and churning. She was happy with someone else. Then he realized something; that someone else was a no good pig. 'Look what he had done to that poor woman.' Maybe it would be better if he did kill him off? Was Naru really happy with this asshole?

He had to do it. But he couldn't, not now; he wouldn't want her to watch Urashima die before her. He had to do it when she was not with him. He would have to observe his movement, and where he goes, to ensure a good place and time to kill the little punk. Then maybe, he could comfort her after the death, and they could become what they once were, deeply in love. And he wasn't going to touch another bottle of alcohol, not after what happened last time. Although he would always have to hide the secret that he was the one who killed Urashima. What if he told her? After what he had done to her before, would she ever forgive him? Of course not, there's only so much pain a human can endure. She would only look at him as a cold-blooded murderer and nothing more. If only he had met her before he started this stupid fucking assassin job. Of course he had stopped using the money for himself, even after the years he had been looking for her. He was saving it for them, if they ever got back together. He occasionally used the earnings to buy food and equipment, but most of it was stored. He sighed as he packed up the sniper rifle and stood, barely being able to see the heartbreaking scene he had just seen through the scope.

He had walked into a café, and got a cup of coffee. Nothing seemed to drown out the kiss he had just seen. 'It was so painful. They were taking a bath together, and they were kissing... it must have been really serious. If only he hadn't been sent to kill urashima and he had had talked to Naru, and apologized to her. She would have easily picked him again over that bastard. Would she? She has changed, maybe her taste has too?' his long pondering was interrupted by the blaring ring of his cell phone. He reached for his pocket and picked it up again, "Kijuro here" he said with a sad tone.

Mr. Suzuki's voice replied on the other side, "Kijuro, how did it go? Did you do it? Did anybody see you? Did you miss?" he blurted out.

Kijuro sighed, "I couldn't. It wasn't very clear, I'm kind of busy right now, but I'll do it. Don't worry." He was very careful of his words in the café. He hung up and didn't give Mr. Suzuki any time to reply. He then shut off his phone and headed to a hotel. He needed to rest for the night. He headed to a small hotel somewhat far from the small village. He checked in as Mr. Suzuki's distant relative. With this job, he had been given a credit card for 'needed expenses' by Mr. Suzuki. After being checked in and showed to his room, he sat down on the bed and placed one thing on the nightstand, a picture of Naru. Before he went to sleep he looked at the picture and said, "We will be together again Naru and I will never hurt you again, I promise."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Cupid's Bullet

I do not own love hina or any of its characters. But I do own Kijuro Takagi, he is my creation and he is a bad-ass assassin with a soft spot for Naru.

* * *

NOTE: Sorry about this, I forgot to mention, thanks for my friend Leah for being the beta reader, and helping me with this. Also thanks for the same thing to her sister, Jess-san. XD

* * *

---Keitaro Urashima Day 1---

Keitaro awoke to the sound of running feet outside his room. He looked at his side, and saw his wife, Naru, peacefully asleep. Their marriage, everything, had all been like a dream. He smiled as he smelled Shinobu's cooking. Their frequent visits to Hinata inn had brought back so many memories. His attention was once again diverted to the running outside, without disturbing Naru, he walked over to the door and slid it open, only to see Shinobu walking around looking for something.

"What's the matter Shinobu?" he asked as she looked over.

"Well, I was looking around for the eggs, I bought them only this morning and now they are gone." She said, still looking around

At that second, Sarah, who was helping Shinobu, walked into the room with an empty case of eggs, "I'm so sorry, I dropped them all."

Keitaro smiled, "Don't worry, I'll just go out and buy some more, tell Naru I will be back as soon as I can."

Shinobu and Sarah both nodded and thanked him. Keitaro walked outside and stretched his arms, enjoying the morning sunlight. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked into town.

Keitaro walked through the streets, into the grocery shop, and purchased the eggs. He walked out with a good mood. He noticed a very attractive woman walking in his direction. He hadn't been looking where he was going; he tripped over something and threw out his hands for something to hold on to, accidentally grabbing the woman's breasts. He quickly let go and fell to the ground, her face was pale, Keitaro felt horrible, he had to apologize to her. She was going to run, but before she could start, Keitaro grabbed her shoulder and accidentally revealed the contents underneath her shirt. She had run away in a panic. Keitaro looked around, the surrounding audience was shooting disgusted glares at him, but nobody approached him. He sighed as he headed back to the Hinata inn.

Shinobu greeted him at the entrance, as well as Naru. Keitaro smiled over at her, "I'm going to the hot springs, do you want to come, Naru?"

Naru nodded, "I'll be there in a minute."

Keitaro silently laughed to himself, 'had I asked that question when we were together before she would probably give me a serving of her fist.' He thought. He put on his towel and walked into the hot springs. He leaned against a rock and waited for Naru. After a couple of minutes she walked in, leaned over, and they kissed. 'Could life get any better?' Keitaro thought, completely forgetting about the other woman.

---Kijuro Takagi Day 2---

Kijuro was asleep in the hotel until his phone rang, "Hello?" asked Kijuro, still half- asleep

"Wake-up call for room 47" said a young man on the other line.

"Yeah, thanks" he replied and hung up the phone. He once again looked at the picture of Naru on his nightstand, "I'm going to kill that bastard."

Kijuro walked outside of the hotel and into the street. He walked back into town and tried to blend in with the crowd, it wasn't too easy carrying a large 'instrument' case. He knew finding Keitaro would be difficult, but he would check around, most people would know the neighborhood pervert. After a while, he found out that most people saw him walking towards the train. If he left town, it would be bad news, he had to catch him before he left.

Kijuro ran to the train station and saw Naru and Keitaro at the ticket stand. 'What are they doing, going off somewhere together?' he thought. There was no time, he had to board that train and follow them. He quickly got a ticket and boarded the train. He took a seat where Naru and Urashima could not see him. The more he watched them together, the more guilt he felt. He didn't care about Urashima, but Naru seemed so happy. It was so painful to watch them on the train, why did he have to say yes to that Suzuki asshole?

Kijuro saw Naru leave out of the corner of his eye, and another short haired woman walk up to Keitaro. She leaned over him and whispered to him. He jumped after she finished, "Kitsune! I'm married, you know that!"

The woman chuckled and jokingly said, "Ok then Keitaro, you'll slip up sometime." Kijuro was frozen in place, thoughts swimming around in his head, 'He's married? To who? Not Naru, it couldn't be! He has to be cheating on his wife with Naru! Of course! She's younger than him, poor Naru must not know about all of this. This bastard has hurt the last woman; I won't let him hurt Naru! He must die!'

Kijuro was tempted to sleep, due to the lack of rest at the hotel. Nonetheless He kept his eyes open and focused on the couple, each second making him want to slash Urashima's throat even more.

Soon the train stopped, Naru and Keitaro climbed off into the station, and Kijuro followed. He followed them through several different areas, being as hidden as possible. Soon they stopped at a dojo and greeted a girl with black hair and swordsman clothing. Naru had left several minutes after the meeting and left Keitaro and the swordswoman alone. They both started talking, then stood in stances, and starting fighting. Kijuro thought to himself, 'This is it, Naru is not here, she had taken the car, so she must have gone somewhere far away. Once these two finish their little game ill shoot the little bastard and disappear.' It took a while for them to finish, but when they did, Kijuro was ready.

The rifle once again stood high on a building rooftop. Once again Kijuro saw the pig's face and lined up the crosshairs. He breathed in, and pulled the trigger. The gun clicked. He almost laughed as he loaded the ammo he had forgotten.

Once again, he lined up the crosshairs and took one last look at the person whom he had most hated in all of his life, Keitaro Urashima. Kijuro pulled the trigger, and the second before the bullet hit, Keitaro, something obscured the vision of the scope. He quickly lifted his head to look at the results. The woman had jumped in front of him; she had taken a bullet for him!

* * *

Meanwhile-At the tragic scene below

Keitaro watched in horror at the bleeding young woman in his arms. She really did love him...she loved him enough to take a bullet for him. She was still alive, but it seemed as though she wouldn't last much longer. He didn't want to believe his eyes, "Motoko? Motoko? What the hell happened? Are you okay? Talk to me!"

The woman looked up at him, her eyes silently pleading for one last request. She worked hard to bring a voice up through her throat, "Keitaro... I will always...love you..."

He felt her last breath escape her as she pressed a kiss to his lips. Keitaro couldn't handle it... She... Motoko was dead. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

* * *

Kijuro panicked... he had killed the wrong person, right in front of his target. He wanted to run. He picked up his equipment and hastily shoved it into the case. He rushed towards the roof's access running like a coward. He had entered the hallway of the building and ran towards the elevator. The elevator door opened and three officers appeared, guns pointed at Kijuro. Kijuro put his hands up and dropped his equipment. One officer, put his gun down and started to speak, "Kijuro Takagi, you are under arrest for the murder of Motoko Aoyama, and the murders that you have committed over the past three years." Kijuro sighed, he had felt so horrible, "All right men, give me the chair, I don't care, I deserve it. I deserve it for what I did, to Naru Narusegawa." The police officer looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Mr. Takagi, your target's wife, if that is who you are referring to, is named Naru Urashima." Kijuro looked blankly at the officer, almost wanting to collapse like he did while he was watching that kiss, 'She...She's married to him? Wh...What? That's impossible!'

Kijuro looked through the bars of his prison cell. What kind of person was he? How could he have not felt guilt after all those murders. All the beautiful women he had killed because men had their hearts broken by them. All of the business partners that cheated each other, or business competitors. How could he not have realized? They must have all been loved by someone, and he took their life away without a second thought. He was a monster, he didn't deserve to live, he didn't deserve Naru! He didn't deserve anyone!

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2

* * *

On the next episode of "For Her, For Money, For Jealousy":

Kijuro escapes jail to save Naru from a terrible danger, but will she trust him? Or even look at him after he had killed Motoko and almost killed Keitaro? Find out on the next episode!


	3. Sweet Revenge

* * *

I do not own love hina or any of its characters. But I do own Kijuro Takagi, he is my creation.

* * *

The cell was gray and dull; the only thing that provided light was the setting sun outside. Kijuro sat on his bed with his head in his hands; he was still feeling guilt and self-hatred, 'I bet a lot of people would love to see me fry. I guess I deserve it. I just wish that I never started this; I wish I had declined to go drinking, and then maybe it would have been me and Naru in that bath. Of course what had happened could not be changed. Thinking about "what if" is foolish.' He thought. Footsteps echoed from the hallway as a guard approached Kijuro's cell. Kijuro lifted his head and looked at him. The guard told him he had a visitor. Kijuro's heartbeat increased, 'Was it Naru? What the hell would he say if it was?' the guard interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, you coming or not?" asked the guard. Kijuro nodded and followed him.

As Kijuro approached the stall he saw the visitor. It was that Suzuki bastard! Kijuro picked up the phone and angrily said, "Why aren't you in jail, you bastard?"

Mr. Suzuki smiled, "Its called bail, I'm rich remember? I just had my daughter bail me out. It was quite a lot of money, and you're going to pay for it. You are going to pay with Naru's life."

Kijuro's eyes widened, "You...you bastard! This is between you and me! Leave her alone, I swear to god if you harm her...Wait, I can just tell one of the policemen around here and have you behind bars."

Suzuki laughed on the other side of the glass, "Ha! Go ahead, tell them. They will never believe that you are accusing the man who put you in jail of murder!"

Before Kijuro could answer, Suzuki put the phone down and walked away. Kijuro banged on the glass, "Come back, you bastard! I swear to god you wont get away with this!" the guards grabbed him, pulled him off and threw him back into his cell. Kijuro grabbed the bars, "Wait! Suzuki! He's going to kill Naru! Please!"

The guard chuckled, "Yeah, right, whatever you say pal."

Kijuro panicked, he had to save Naru, he just had to! He couldn't have her die knowing he could have done something. He was leaving this place tonight. Definitely. But how was he going to? He had to think

Later that night he was woken up by a racket. All cell doors were wide open, and the alarm was blaring. It seemed as if he wasn't the only one that wanted to leave. He taken the chance and ran out, joining other prisoners who were running towards the exit. The guards started to get nervous and had started shooting the men that were desperately fleeing for their lives. With Kijuro's experience in gunfights he quickly sneaked past the guards and out of the gates that had been forced open. He ran from the multiple snipers in the towers until he had found a place to hide. He was out, now all he had to do was change his clothes and find out a way to contact Naru and warn her. After a small amount of time of wandering silently, he had found some clothes on a clothesline. He put on a pair of jeans and a white shirt that loosely fit him. He had also found a payphone. He nervously dialed the Hinata inn's phone number which he had found in a phone book.

Two rings went by before somebody answered, "Hello?" asked someone who seemed younger than Naru.

Kijuro hesitated, then responded, "Is Naru there?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"An old friend."

"Okay, just a second"

There was a small pause until Kijuro heard the phone being passed to another person. Naru's voice followed, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Listen it doesn't matter who this is, you are in trouble. Get out of the Hinata inn and go somewhere far away."

"What the hell is this, some kind of cruel joke? Who is this?"

Kijuro sighed, "Its Kijuro Takagi"

A loud noise indicated that Naru had hung up.

Kijuro tried to call back, and to his surprise, someone picked up, "Hello?"

"It's me again, please just let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain. When I saw you I remembered how dearly I loved you. When I saw you brutally kill Motoko, I remembered how dearly I hated you."

"I would have never hurt her or Urashima if I knew it would hurt you I swear! I love you more than you could ever imagine and I would never hurt you!"

"What about when you were drunk?"

"I was just celebrating my confession to you, I didn't know that alcohol would do that to me. Please forgive me, I will never touch another alcoholic substance as long as I live."

"I cannot forgive you for taking Motoko's life, nor can I forgive you for what you did to me. It is too late, don't try to run me out of town and think you can have me back. I'm married, and I would be happy if I were to never see you again!"

Kijuro could tell she was going to hang up, "Wait! Please! I swear you are in danger! Suzuki, he wanted revenge on me, so he wants to kill you! Please listen to me and get out of there, I don't care if you go off with Urashima as long as you are safe and happy."

"You have nothing to worry about. Keitaro and I are going home tomorrow, where you won't be able to abuse us over the phone."

Kijuro sighed as she hung up. They can't go home, Suzuki will find them, he had to go to Hinata inn, but he had to go tomorrow. For today he needed to go to sleep. Kijuro had found a small alleyway in the back of a shop. He had covered himself with several boxes to try to hide himself. And there he was in the dark, cold, tired, and frightened for his life, driven only by love.

Kijuro stretched, forgetting about the boxes, knocking them over. He looked around and found nobody. He stood up, still tired but destined to go on. At his second glance towards the alleyway he saw a stranger looking at him. She was very attractive; she had long hair, the same clothes as Motoko had, and was holding a long blade. After his vision adjusted he recognized. It was Tsuruko. He had met her a while ago; she had taught him all he knew about fighting, "Tsuruko! Thank god, I need your..." he stopped as soon as he noticed the expression on her face. She seemed enraged, "Kijuro Takagi, you will pay for the death of my sister, by her own blade!" she yelled, gripping the sword in her hand. "Oh shit" was all that he could say. He knew that no matter how he tried, fighting Tsuruko was a losing battle. She ran over to him and thrust her sword forward. In a desperate attempt to avoid the sword, he dove sideways. It didn't work out well; she had managed to injure him. Luckily it was no more than a small cut. Just as she was about to attack again, the wail of police sirens filled the air and four police vehicles skidded to a stop in front of the alleyway. Tsuruko looked at the police, then at Kijuro, and stood. She put her sword back and before leaving she looked at him with cold eyes, "We will finish this later."

The policemen surrounded him, they put their guns up and Kijuro raised his hands in surrender. One of the cops approached him,

"Oh boy are you fucked now buddy, we..." before he could finish the sentence, Kijuro grabbed his gun and kicked him. The man flew back and Kijuro took cover behind a wall.

The second that Kijuro had finished his display, the men let out the lead. Bullets ricocheted and landed on the ground. After a short amount the gunfire had ceased due to inactivity. Kijuro leaped out and threw himself towards the nearest policeman, slid under him and shot him in the back of the head. The other men gawked and had little time to react as Kijuro got into the now empty vehicle, and drove away.

Kijuro panted as he drove the stolen vehicle, 'Great, just fucking great. I have the police, and one of the most powerful swordsmen after me. On top of that I have to save a woman that hates me.' The other policemen from the alleyway were already behind him. He headed for an empty field and put the cruise control on. He leaned out the window and tried to shoot the tire of the vehicle. After several shots a loud pop was heard and the car spun out of control, crashing into the stands at the side of the field. Luckily it exploded as the other two vehicles drove by it. All three of them were engulfed in a fiery display.

Kijuro drove to Hinata inn and walked out of the police vehicle. He thought of how strange he looked, a man with clothes too big for him, a large wound on his side walking out of a police vehicle that was bathed in bullet holes. He walked over to the entrance of Hinata inn, every step hurt because of the cut in his side. He knocked on the front door and waited. A tall Indian girl answered the door, he had remembered her from the news, something about the kingdom of Molmol. She took one look at him and slowly stepped back,

"You are Kijuro Takagi? Yes you must be."

She pulled out a pistol and pointed it at his head, "Orders were to terminate you on sight. But I'm going to give you three seconds to get out of here. If, of course, you give me that weapon of yours."

Kijuro's wound had started hurting more.

"Give me the weapon and leave now!"

His vision had become blurry and he started breathing heavier.

"I'm going to count to three Mr. Takagi"

He started coughing

"One" she said as her eyes narrowed

He fell to his knees

"Two!"

He collapsed completely and lost all consciousness

* * *

END OF CHAPTER THREE

* * *

by the way, dont get mad at me because su seems out of character, remember its adult su. so shes serious and maybe a little trigger happy(but are'nt we all?) 


	4. Here's to Happy Endings

I do not own love hina or any of its characters. But I do own Kijuro Takagi, he is my creation.

* * *

Kijuro woke up in a dark place, and quickly discovered that he was bound to a chair. He struggled against the ropes with no success.

The Indian girl walked up to him, "Ok, Mr. Takagi, looks like you were in quite some trouble. Unfortunately for you that was Child's play compared to what I'm going to do to you. You're the filthy bastard that killed Motoko. Motoko was very dear to me; she was very dear to all of us."

"Untie me, let me go, Naru is going to die if I don't stop Suzuki." Kijuro said through gritted teeth

The girl laughed, "Do you really think I'm going to let you go? Of course not! Now, first order of business, I will be back in an hour and you will endure my wrath."

She left through a door which she had bolted afterwards. Kijuro didn't know what she was going to do, and he wasn't planning to find out. After a couple of minutes of trying to escape from the ropes, he had met his goal. They loosened and he slipped out of them. Only one barred window lit the room, and looked like the only escape. With no luck, Kijuro tried to pry the bars open. He saw a small blue-haired girl peering at him through the door, 'Shit! If she sees me untied she'll tell that crazy bitch!' was his first thought.

Although she unlocked the door and nervously walked in, "Please... don't hurt me, she doesn't plan to feed you, so I brought you something I made."

Kijuro let out a relieved sigh as he took a tray of food from her hands, "Please, finish quickly before she finds out."

He finished it and handed it to her, thanking her, "I cannot thank you enough, but please, you have to let me free, just tell her I escaped"

She looked down at the floor, "I don't know... if I let you go will you promise not to kill anyone else?"

Although in a normal situation he'd laughingly fake his promise in his previous years, he replied now in all seriousness, "I swear, that I will never take another person's life as long as I live"

She looked doubtful, but let him out. He thanked her until she was too nervous to keep him there.

He had made a mental note to return and thank the girl later, once other business had been taken care of. He looked down at his side, and saw that he had been patched up, luckily the pain had receded and he didn't think the wound would bother him anymore. He looked at the police car, "I'm going to need a new ride" he joked. He walked into the nearest parking lot and hotwired the fastest car he could find. As he rode away, a businessman (most likely the owner of the vehicle) was chasing the car, yelling. That wasn't good, he would call the police and they would be looking for this car.

Kijuro increased the speed and weaved through the traffic as it panicked around him.

His cell phone rung and he ignored it, but after the third or fourth time someone was calling him, he switched the speakerphone on, "What is it?" he said angrily.

"I see you, you better watch out, your going above the speed limit." Said Suzuki's voice

"What the fuck do you want?"

"You are too late; my sniper is already on his way. Maybe it will be easier to turn around and find a small crawlspace to use to hide from the police, oh, speak of the devil."

Kijuro looked in his mirror and saw several police vehicles after him.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" he said, forgetting his cell phone was on

"Getting nervous are you Mr. Takagi?"

"Fuck off." Kijuro said as he turned his cell phone off.

Kijuro slowed down enough for one of the vehicles to place itself beside his, and banged it into the wall. The policeman inside looked at Kijuro in fear as the vehicle flipped over Kijuro's car and exploded behind it, causing the overpass they were crossing to collapse, 'Shit! There goes my promise.'

He looked back at the two vehicles still stubbornly chasing him, and swerved around, he had a plan. He drove back to the ruined overpass and found the highest elevation at one point, and used it as a ramp. His heart had stopped as the car took flight towards freedom. The car roughly landed with most of it on the concrete, while the back tires were hanging off the edge. He pulled himself in and watched as the two policemen unsuccessfully tried to copy his stunt, and met their flaming end.

The rest of the trip to the Urashima residence was police-free, but Kijuro feared that he was too late. Luckily he wasn't, the sniper was setting up on top of a roof. Kijuro saw Naru climb out of a vehicle in the distance and saw the sniper smile. He opened the trunk of the vehicle and took out a bat, the most powerful weapon that he could find. He rushed up the stairs and quietly approached the sniper. He heard the sniper mumble to himself, "Ok, looks like her. Such a shame to waste such a nice body. I would sure like to fu..." he groaned with pain as Kijuro put all his strength in the bat and cracked his head open like an eggshell. Kijuro spit on the corpse and dismantled the weapon, throwing away key parts, rendering it useless.

Kijuro heard a cough behind him, "If you want a job done right, do it yourself."

Kijuro froze in place, then slowly turned around to find a pistol pointed at his face. The arm holding the gun belonged to Suzuki. Kijuro knew it was the end; he closed his eyes and gulped.

* * *

...A gunshot pierced the silence...

* * *

Kijuro opened his eyes to see Suzuki fall to his knees. A shaky hand was holding a pistol, the same hand that had killed Suzuki before Suzuki had killed him, the same hand that belonged to Naru. She was in tears, and dropped to her knees when Suzuki's last breath escaped.

Kijuro looked at her, "Naru, you saved my life, even after all I have done. Thank you." Naru still wept, "Kijuro, Keitaro is dead... we had taken different cars and promised to meet here. An overpass collapsed on his car, killing him instantly."

Kijuro's heart felt like a hot knife of guilt had cut it. He held Naru as she mourned her husband.

3 years after that shocking evening, Naru and Kijuro had wed and had almost forgotten about what had happened in the past, although they had to change names and move to America because of Kijuro's crimes. There Kijuro had established an elite group of stealth soldiers called "The Shadows". They were the best of the best and had saved the army's skin many times. Naru had not drawn that much attention to herself, she was a regular 'American' businesswoman; and that was the end.

* * *

Tell me that wasn't cheesy. Ok so that whole chapter was unplanned, kinda just came out and wasn't how I expected to end it but I liked it nonetheless. Thanks to jess-san again for beta-reading. Thanks to burnout 3 for inspiring the police-chase scene (and u can thank it for the late updates, plus fable.) sorry I had to end it but I got other fics to work on and another one coming along.


End file.
